


After Hours

by Selenai



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto figures himself something of a great when it comes to his job at the restaurant-- of course Sasuke's there to ruin all of his hard work by being just as infuriating as always. There's a convenient prep table, and tons of sexual repression to help solve their problems. A camera as well, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> If this were to be taken during any part of canon, it would be way back to just after the time skip. Nothing else has been taken into account. I wrote this fic for a challenge around that period of time, and I'm mostly just cleaning out my computer. Hope it's enjoyed anyways!

In his life Naruto Uzumaki had worked many jobs in many different places and of all different types, good and bad. However there had never been a place that he'd worked at that had been as convenient for him as this one. He'd come across this place only four years earlier and it had been something of a godsend for him. It paid decently and that wasn't even including the tips he managed to bring in every night that he worked. He was able to choose many of his own shifts, or at the very least request specific days or nights that he wanted to work, as well as being able to pick up extra shifts from some of his coworkers that had decided not to come in on their own shifts. All in all, it was the perfect job for him and he'd even managed to pay his rent on time every month that he'd worked here. That was probably the biggest plus.

His name had been brought up for promotion after promotion and now he found himself as shift manager. Not the highest station in the restaurant of course, but it paid very nicely. He liked that. The promotions had all been well deserved, if he did say so himself (and of course he did!) and so there was no guilt about sleeping his way to the top or stealing them from other people. The only downside of this whole thing was the responsibility that came along with the job. Especially when it came down to making schedules. His first turn creating them had turned out very nearly disastrous. Many of his coworkers had thought he was just being an asshole and that he'd been trying to assert his power by showing them that he was in charge, but all that he'd really done was try to read their requests and fill them. Regardless it had ended up ruining one of his friendships as well as destroying his first work-place relationship. Which was probably why there wasn't supposed to be any kind of dating between the employees. Certainly not between manager level workers and regular waitresses.

Though truthfully that had never stopped the other employees from engaging in whatever they wanted to do wherever they wanted to do it. One time during his run through of the overnight video recordings, he'd even caught a few of his co-workers... enjoying their time on one of the prep tables.

He'd been sure to sanitize that table as soon as he realized.

It wasn't as though he could blame them for trying to find a way to relieve a little of the stress that built up over the day. He'd even enjoyed a little bit of company from a few of them, though it hadn't been anything serious. It never really was, not even among the others, but it still seemed (especially among his late night workers) as if there was a constant string of he-said-she-said and on occasion it felt as though he were in the middle of a soap opera.

So things were quite... entertaining on a regular basis.

It was all of this that led him to where he was now, right at this moment, his eyes moving over the body of this new guy that the owner had hired. He was pretty sure that it had to be as a favour to someone or on some sort of dare, or maybe it had even just been a moment of pure insanity. This guy looked as though he'd never even been in a restaurant like this before. He probably hadn't even been anywhere that you hadn't needed a suit and tie and reservation for, if his clothes were anything to go on. Not to mention that snooty look on his face. Who came to training dressed like that, anyways? It was ridiculous. All dressed up in designer clothes and that cologne that was almost suffocating, but still managed to be faint all along with that 'I'm better than you' air.

Naruto disliked him immediately. He hated people like that.

"What's your name?" he asked slowly, trying not to let his expression show too much of the disdain he had for the other.

"Sasuke," came the cold, curt reply.

He didn't like that voice either. Cold and clipped and just bordering on the line of rude. In fact, he could probably pick up on a half a dozen things that he didn't like about this guy.

"Sasuke, huh? You sure you're in the right place?" his voice was lacking in his usual welcoming warmth and when those dark eyes narrowed in response, Naruto had to remind himself that this was just a job. He just had to pretend to be nice to this guy, he didn't have to actually like him. Besides, he'd probably only have to deal with him for a little while, anyways. Maybe even for only this one day. The likelihood that this prissy little rich boy would last any longer than that was pretty small. Even on a Tuesday night, he'd probably be overwhelmed.

"No, I know where I am-" Sasuke gestured to the air as though he were looking for Naruto's name or as though it were something he'd been told but had decided wasn't particularly important enough to remember.

A slight frown found Naruto's lips and he crossed his arms as he stepped a little closer to the other man. "The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, and you'd better get used to remembering it, because I'm going to be your boss for as long as you work here!" His voice had raised a little, but that was just what a guy had to do to get some respect around here.

"Second of all," he said again when Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, "you're wearing the wrong kind of clothes. All waiters should be dressed in a black dress shirt and pants that match. You probably shouldn't wear anything too expensive, because it'll just get ruined and it would be stupid to just wear something that you'd have to get dry cleaned or whatever."

When he stopped talking he noticed the expression on the other's face, and he could practically feel the angry red that splotched over his face. For a moment he almost felt sorry for what he said, and maybe he would have apologize, but just then Sasuke opted to speak.

"I'm sure that customers would appreciate seeing a waiter that cares about what he's wearing."

It was even spoken in just that way that reminded Naruto why it was exactly that he hated guys that were like this. People who were born into a wealth that they'd not had to work for. He hated people that thought that they were better than everyone else just because they were born with a silver spoon in their mouths.

Shaking his head slowly Naruto tried to reign in the anger and dislike that he felt in that moment.

"No, I'm sure it would make them confused and concerned to see a waiter who is more worried about keeping his clothes clean, than he is about getting their food out to them while it's still hot."

Sasuke scowled darkly at him then, and Naruto could see his hands clench into fists at his sides.

There was a little guilt at that and he couldn't help but wonder if he ought to cut the other some slack. Who knew why he was working here, anyways? Before he had the chance to decided what his choice was going to be, two of his -their- coworkers crashed out of the women's staff restroom looking disheveled and flushed.

Sighing a little and shaking his head, he turned away from them to hide his grin and gestured for Sasuke to follow him out into the dining room area.

"This is where you'll be working," he said, though it was pretty obvious. "Try not to be rude to anyone and just smile at them. You're not hideous, I'm sure a few of them will even tip you more for smiling."

There was a slight grunt in response to Naruto's explanation and after shaking his head again, Naruto tossed a half-apron at the other man and took a step towards the first table. "Now don't say anything this first time. Just watch what I do."

Approaching the table full of teenage girls, Naruto grinned brightly at them, running a finger through his unruly blond hair. "Hey there ladies," he said softly, his voice coming out huskier than was usual as he intentionally looked over each of the girls, "what can I get you tonight?"

The girls at the table all giggled and batted their lashes at Naruto and, leaning in, Naruto wrote down each of their orders with a brighter smile. He was the best of the best at this. There wasn't anyone else here who could rake in the tips the way that he managed to.

Stepping away from the table with a slight wave, Naruto gestured Sasuke to follow him. When they got to the back, he called out the order to the cook and slid it into its slot. After a moment he turned back to Sasuke who was looking at him in a mix of slight disgust and disdain.

"Do you see what I did there?" Naruto asked slowly, making sure that he didn't talk so quickly that Sasuke couldn't understand him.

Nodding slowly, Sasuke eyed Naruto carefully. "You just pretty much whored yourself out for tips," he drawled dryly.

Naruto's face reddened a little at that and he scowled. "No. I was nice to the girls at that table. If they tip me well, then... I'll just be lucky." Who did that asshole think he was, talking to Naruto like that?

Sasuke snorted and shook his head. "Yeah, okay. If you say so."

Naruto frowned darker, shaking his head. "Don't talk to me like that!"

"Why not? I'll bet you have no idea why I got hired here," he said with a smirk, "you might think that you're my boss, but my father's best friend owns this place."

There was a moment of silence where even the cook and the other waiters were staring at them. Naruto's cheeks were flushed slightly in anger and he shook his head, grabbing the drinks for the table from the drink station and shoving them into Sasuke's arms.

"Oh really? So you're immune to everything?" he asked slowly, frustration blossoming inside of him. So that was great, he really was going to be stuck with this asshole.

Sasuke shrugged and tossed one of those 'know it all' smirks at Naruto as he took the glasses. "I can do this brainless job at least as well as you can," came the cold drawling voice and Naruto's eyes narrowed at it. There was just something about this know-it-all bastard that was seriously getting to Naruto. He turned to his coworkers and threw his hands up in the air. "Back to work!"

When they left the back area, Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "You can try waiting this table the rest of the time. Let's see how good you really think you are," he said, something of a confident look on his face. He was sure that he'd at least manage to beat this guy at waiting tables. He may never have belonged to a privileged family, but something like that didn't matter when it came to this job.

Sasuke smirked wider and Naruto hung back, crossing his arms as the well-dressed man walked towards the table, shoulders straight. He could see as the girls took their drinks from him and as Sasuke rested a hand on the table, leaning over to talk to them, and there was a look on his face. Some kind of... freak show smile or something that seemed to be a magnet or something to those girls, because they all looked a little pink in the face.

Naruto's expression darkened and when Sasuke came back he had one of those over confident airs about him.

Slightly enraged now, Naruto pushed through the door to the back of the restaurant and gestured Sasuke to follow him. "Okay, bigshot, why don't we see how well you can do while serving men? Then you can't use your..." he paused giving the other man a once over before shaking his head "... looks to get them to ignore your lack of ability."

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke grabbed the pen and the pad of order sheets, shooting Naruto a nasty look as he moved over to a table full of older men.

Watching him carefully, Naruto stood in the shadows (though he tried to look like he wasn't some kind of creep watching from the corner as best as he could) and tried to find fault in each of the other man's movements. He watched as Sasuke bent over the table slightly to look intent as the men spoke to him and gave him their orders and the way he nodded, but never offered them more than the slightest smile, instead matching their gazes. Almost as though he were giving them the respect that they would usually expect.

Well fuck that. He wasn't going to let this little asshole get up her and look better than he was.

Naruto waited until Sasuke moved back to the area that he was waiting for him before grabing hold of the other by the arm, dragging him into the utilities closet and out of sight.

"What is this bullshit?" he asked angrily, blue eyes shining in the dimness of the small space. "What kind of shit are you trying to pull? Coming here and acting like you've never worked in the food industry before or that you're just here because your daddy told you to or... whatever."

There was a moment of silence where they just stood there, breathing hard and glaring at each other before Sasuke yanked his arm away from Naruto. "Don't touch me, you idiot," he hissed at the other. "Just because you're no good at your job, doesn't mean that everyone is going to be as stupid as you."

Feeling an almost cold fury rush through him, Naruto let out something similar to a growl as he reached for the other's hand. "You think you can just come in here with your ugly ass clothes and your stupid ass face and just... do whatever you want? I'm in charge here, me and not you, so maybe you should learn a little bit of respect for someone other than yourself!"

Sasuke's expression changed to something that was almost mocking and Naruto felt that strange itching urge to just punch that look right off of his face. But he held back, shaking his head slowly, hoping that the other wouldn't even speak.

He couldn't be so lucky.

"You think that I'm doing what I want to?" he asked incredulously, shaking his head. "Do you think I'd even step foot into this disgusting restaurant at my own choice? That I'd even let you talk to me if I wasn't being forced to do this?"

Naruto opened his mouth as if to argue this, but Sasuke shook his head and continued to speak. "You think that it's a lot of fun for me in this stupid place? Then you need to get your brain checked, you moron. Obviously some kind of screw is loose in your big yellow head."

That incited an anger in Naruto. There was that rich kid better than you kind of attitude again and he couldn't hold back this time, instead grabbing the other man's arm and shoving him hard against the wall of the closet, the shelves shaking slightly at the force of the impact.

"If you think you know anything about me you stupid ass, you have no idea what you're talking about!" It had been a long time, a very long time since he'd felt this angry, been so completely wrapped up in his anger and his body was shaking slightly with the force of it.

"What don't I know? Are you going to tell me some stupid sob story?"

Naruto growled again and tightened his hand in the other man's shirt, shaking his head. "You think I'd tell a pitiful little rich boy like you anything? I don't know you, I don't like you and I certainly don't fucking trust you!"

There was a flash of something in Sasuke's eyes and Naruto felt a little bit of a pride and comfort that he'd managed to elicit isomething/i from Sasuke.

"You don't know who I am or what's happened in my life, either," came the cold, quiet reply, "so stop pretending that you understand a single thing."

There was another moment of silence and the closet was filled with nothing but the sound of their breathing. Naruto's hand was still fisted in the other man's shirt.

For a minute, Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do, but that anger was still rushing through him fast and hot and he wasn't sure what to do to contain it. The look on Sasuke's face proved that he was probably experiencing something similar.

They just stood there a moment before Naruto's hand finally fell from the other's shirt and he shook his head. "Fuck this, you're not even worth it," he said as he turned to grab the knob of the door.

As soon as his fingers found the cold metal of the knob, he felt a hand on the back of his shirt that pulled him and shoved him against the back of the wall.

"Look here you little dumbass," Sasuke growled loudly, too close to Naruto for comfort, "you've been looking at me like that since the second you saw me and you think that I'm the asshole? That I'm the rich asshole when you're the one that's been judging me? Thinking that you're better than I am?"

Naruto was pushing against the hand as he glared at the other, pulling back an arm to punch the other man in the face. It hurt like fuck, but it filled him with a sense of righteousness and Sasuke's face was almost comical looking, the little bit of blood sliding down from his nose. It was perfect, really. Well, except for the fact that Sasuke was pulling his own hand back and there was no way for Naruto to duck. Instead he pushed his body harder against the other's, toppling them both over and onto the cold cement floor, Naruto on top of Sasuke.

He couldn't really move a moment, the wind knocked out of him from the fall. They were just glaring at each other instead, their noses almost touching, and there was something there in Sasuke's expression that made Naruto feel uncomfortable.

As soon as he was able to breathe and move again, he rolled off of the other and stood shakily, wiping at the sweat that was beading above his brow.

"You're a dick," he said as he shook his head, stepping back and towards the door. "You obviously don't belong here, so why don't you just leave?"

Naruto stood there as Sasuke stood with an equal amount of difficulty and they faced each other again, that same look on his face- the one that made Naruto uneasy.

"You don't even know what you're talking about, you moron. Let me out of here. I have a job to do."

Closing his eyes for a moment to calm himself down a little bit more, Naruto opened the door and stepped out. A little belatedly he realized what they must look like, standing outside of the closet, disheveled, their clothes wrinkled and Sasuke's nose bloodied.

His face warming a little, Naruto stalked into the kitchen and grabbed the order that was waiting for him, ignoring the stares of the other employees as Sasuke followed silently behind him. Holding the platter carefully, Naruto rounded on Sasuke, his eyes flashing angrily. "You'll be my shadow. Follow behind me and don't say a word until this shift is over unless I ask you."

Angry dark eyes narrowed a little before Sasuke nodded, fixing his own shirt and pressing his hair down. Naruto thought it looked better mussed up, though he tried not to focus on it too much. It wasn't in his nature to think about things like that, not when it had to do with anyone of the same sex. As he was standing there staring at Sasuke, another dark-haired waiter walked by, fastening long hair behind him and Naruto looked away.

All right, so there had been one time. It didn't matter now, though. It wasn't a mistake he was going to make again and why the fuck was that stupid jerk still looking at him like that?

Scowling a little, Naruto turned away from Sasuke and took another deep breath. "Okay, let's do this."

The rest of the night progressed like that, Naruto moving quickly between tables, falling easily back into the routine that he'd maintained for the past few years, and his mind was quickly set at ease. In fact he almost forgot about the dark-haired man that had been shadowing him this whole evening.

Well... except for the few times he'd been smiling easily at the patrons of the restaurant and he'd caught sight of the other behind him giving him that uncomfortable expression. It only seemed to happen when he didn't realize Naruto was looking at him. At all other times, whenever Naruto saw him, he was glaring or scowling or doing something else that made him look entirely unattractive.

There was just something about him that seemed to infuriate Naruto. Something that was pissing him off about the other and he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that this spoiled asshole never had to work for anything, or it could have been the fact that even while he was working every woman (and many of the men) seemed drawn to him. Even with that stupid looking expression on his face.

Maybe it was even that he'd spoken to Naruto like that. Or that he dared to look at him that way.

A part of Naruto wondered if it was because he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke. About how much he pissed him off, about how if he turned in just the right direction and smiled at a few of the patrons he managed to look really good. Almost vaguely feminine.

Regardless, it was pissing Naruto off. He didn't like being distracted and he certainly didn't like having any of his mind occupied by a man like that.

The first night progressed quickly and after the other employees had left, only Naruto and Sasuke were left in the back staff area of the restaurant. They stood there in silence before Naruto grudgingly pulled the tips he'd made through the night out of his pocket. He counted them up and slapped them down lightly on the prep table, turning away from Sasuke. "Those are yours. Meet here at the same time two days from now."

Without another word he moved to leave, refusing to look back at the other, though he could feel those eyes on his back.

The two days that had passed before Naruto's next shift had been frustrating to him. He'd been unable to get Sasuke out of his head. He'd gone home, showered and cooked himself his usual dinner, but still. All he could think about, all he could see when he closed his eyes was Sasuke. Those stupid eyes staring at him angrily; hear those words scathing and meant to hurt as they fell from pale, thin lips; feel that body under him, even as he struggled to breathe. No matter what he did or tried to do, he couldn't get him out of his mind.

Even when he'd met up with one of the girls from work to try to alleviate their tensions, he hadn't been able to get the other man out of his head. That was probably the worst. Breathing hard and moving and moving and all he'd been able to see was that sneering face staring back at him. That smile directed at him, those lips forcing soft gasps and cries instead of snide comments.

So when he arrived at work that Thursday, frustration had built inside of him. He was infuriated by the sight of the other man, dressed just as ridiculously well as he had been on that first night, standing there as his pretty pink-haired co-worker stood there flirting with him. Sasuke was just staring at her and Naruto'd never seen her act quite that way with another. Even Neji's eyes were following Sasuke around the kitchen and Naruto felt anger rush through him again.

He'd begun to grow accustomed to this feeling, this building of aggravation whenever he thought of Sasuke, but it was really getting out of hands. His hands had curled into fists and he moved quickly over to where Sasuke and Sakura were standing, his eyes only offering a passing glance at the pretty girl before focusing on Sasuke.

"You'll be shadowing Sakura tonight," he said slowly, through clenched teeth and he turned to her. "Let him do some of the smaller things. Don't let him take too many orders."

He noted that the girl seemed delighted with the fact, though when he turned back to Sasuke all he got was a blank stare. He hated that face.

Nodding slightly, Naruto turned away and began moving through the menial tasks of his job before locking himself in the manager's office. He leaned against the door, banging his head lightly against it. He really had to calm down before he did something that would really get him into shit. He had to find some way to work through this.

He just didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke.

He spent the first half of his shift in the office filling out paperwork and order forms before sliding out and moving into the dining room, that smile plastered on his lips. He could do this, he could run through all of his routine without flipping out. He was sure of it. He was a man, after all.

Stepping up to each of the tables, Naruto smiled at them and asked each of them how their dining experience had been. He'd hoped that maybe he'd have gotten some bad remarks about Sasuke (or something, some reason to confront him or hit him or fire him or... something) but all he'd received were glowing remarks about how nice and efficient and well dressed he'd been. Doing his best to hold back the anger that rushed through him.

Much of the rest of the night moved that way, and it ended with Naruto hiding in a dark corner of the dining room, watching Sasuke as he moved from table to table, handing people their cheques, and smiling at them. Sakura followed behind him, her eyes shining as she did. They worked surprisingly well together, and Naruto found that he hated that even more.

Retreating to his office as the restaurant closed down for the night and began to try to fill in the rest of his paperwork. He knew that the employees were hurrying home now, eager to leave this place and Naruto waited, hoping that maybe Sasuke would just leave before he finished the rest of this work. Usually he avoided the paperwork like it was the plague, but not tonight. Tonight it was a welcome reprieve.

Just as he'd counted the till and slipped the money into the safe, he heard a loud clanging coming from the prep room, and his brows drew together. There were two likely scenarios for what was happening right now. One was that Sasuke had stayed behind to get his schedule and the other was that two of his other staff members were out there doing something that they most certainly should not have been doing.

Running his fingers through tousled hair, Naruto moved out of his office, shaking his head. He thought he heard a soft moan and he sighed loudly. So it seemed like it was option two. Somehow he found himself torn between being relieved and being disappointed. He'd almost wanted it to be Sasuke, though he'd not have admitted that to himself.

Forcing a grin on his face, he stepped into the prep room and opened his mouth to inform whoever was back here that it was time to find a hotel room or something when he froze in place.

Sakura's lips were slanted against Sasuke's and his hand had slipped up under her skirt and they were-

Anger and something else that he couldn't quite put his fingers on lit a fire inside of Naruto and he stepped forward faster, grabbing the back of Sasuke's dress shirt and yanking him off of the pink-haired girl who looked almost as furious as Naruto felt. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled. "Go. Home."

His voice was low and angry, and had he been less of a man he wasn't sure that he'd have been able to hold himself back from hitting her.

She stared at him a moment looking both angry and confused as she glanced between them. "Naruto, you can't just-"

"Go home or you're fired," he said harshly, shaking his head. "I need to tell Sasuke the rules around here." His hand was still clutching the other's shirt and he had no intention of releasing it.

Her cheeks flushed a dark red and she shook her head, grabbing her purse as she ran out of the restaurant, the clicking of her heels following her out.

When he heard the door slam behind her, he rounded on Sasuke, blue eyes shining brightly, fury rushing through him again.

Sasuke just stood there looking a little smug.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked slowly, trying to keep himself as calm as he could, though he was mostly losing. "You know that it's against the rules to fuck anyone here."

There was a slight shake of his head, before Sasuke stepped forward, far too close to Naruto. He couldn't breathe properly like this. Not with that asshole so close to him, taking up all of his- all of his oxygen or something.

"What makes you angrier?" came the slow response as Sasuke stared at Naruto, "Is it that I was going to have her before you... or that she was going to have me?"

The heavy silence that followed was almost palpable and Naruto just stared, a whirl of thoughts rushing through him as he stood there. He didn't know how to answer that. Of course it should have been that he'd had his stupid (probably manicured) fingers all over something that Naruto wanted for himself. It should have been that they were breaking the rules and that Naruto was supposed to enforce them. It should have been anything but what Naruto's gut was telling him and that just forced another wave of annoyance to cover him.

Instead of answering, Naruto pulled back his fist, intent on slamming it against the other's face. Sasuke ducked, though, and he managed to hit the wall behind the other man, indenting it slightly. He should have thought about the fact that that would be coming out of his paycheque, but all he could think about was that Sasuke was smirking at him now and stepping closer, their bodies touching lightly.

"That's what I thought," came the knowing response, even as Sasuke's hand pressed lightly against Naruto's chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Naruto asked slowly, his voice hot as that hand slid down his chest to press lightly against his groin through his dress pants, a sound that was certainly not intended falling from his lips.

Something like fear and want and resentment roared inside of him, but he could barely feel them as his heart beat loud and hot against his chest. "What the fuck are you- ah..."

Sasuke's lips had found the curve of his throat and were moving against it as that hand continued to slide against him through his pants, teasing him to hardness.

"Exactly what you want me to," Sasuke said slowly. "You think you're in charge, that you've got something here that makes you better than me, that you can control anything... but there's nothing that you can control. I'm the one-"

Naruto shook his head, cutting off the other as he pressed himself against Sasuke, forcing the other back against the wall, his own hand sliding down to tug on the zipper of Sasuke's pants. It was spontaneous and reckless and it was even stupid, but Naruto couldn't stand the sound of that man's voice mocking him like that, speaking to him like he knew what was happening but- fuck-

Sasuke's hand had managed to slide into Naruto's pants and he was stroking him, his fingers wrapping around Naruto's length and pumping slowly, moving his fingers from base to tip with an almost expert motion.

There was a sound right then that escaped Naruto, a sound that wasn't anything near as manly as he wanted it to be, but it was hot and that hand felt so good. So Naruto forced his own hand into the other's pants, stroking him with a little less finesse, but it drew a sound from Sasuke, and Naruto felt a swell of arousal and pride. His eyes focused on the other's face and they were staring at each other, breathing hard as they continued to move their hands.

It was like the culmination of everything that had built inside of him through the past few days, like something was finally pulling on the cap of all of that bottled up frustration.

"I told you..." Sasuke breathed hotly, looking rather sure of himself.

Naruto's expression darkened a little as he squeezed lightly at the other's length, doing his best to stroke him like this. He wanted Sasuke to feel that same charge of impossible arousal that he was experiencing. He wanted to punish him or something- do something to him for making him feel this- experience this thing that he couldn't shake from himself. This obsession.

Something in those eyes told him that it was exactly what was happening to Sasuke, and he felt that thumb slide slowly against the tip of his length, sliding lightly through the slight bead of moisture that lingered there.

Breathing hard, Naruto let his eyes close.

"I hate you," he said, though his voice lacked the conviction that he longed to feel.

It would be so much easier if he could hate Sasuke properly.

"You're fucking stupid," Sasuke growled back, arching so that he was pressed more firmly against the wall.

Shaking his head, Naruto's fingers moved a little more easily against Sasuke's length, feeling the hot hardness of it slide through his fingers.

He should hate this, be disgusted with himself, he was sure, but he didn't have the energy for it. He only had the energy for this, for the want and desperation that were washing over him with each movement of that hand until it stopped.

Eyes opening slowly, Naruto was ready to scream or punch or do whatever he had to do to make that continue. Sasuke was staring at him, his smirk barely visible now as he moved his own hands down to shove the dress pants to the floor, followed by silk boxers and they were kicked away.

Naruto's mouth opened to mention that the floor was probably filthy, but he closed it and instead focused on the fact that Sasuke was bending down and grabbing something out of his pants pocket before moving away from him, over to the prep table and his brows drew together.

"What are you doing?" he asked a little disbelieving, not willing to part with his own pants.

"Come here you goddamn moron," came the reply and Naruto scowled darkly at Sasuke but followed him anyways.

When he moved to where Sasuke was standing, Naruto was yanked forward, fingers finding the outline of his cock through his pants and tracing it lightly, a hiss falling from his lips as Sasuke leaned in. Naruto was worried that the other might kiss him, but instead those lips found his ear and breathed hotly against it as he was pressing something cool into Naruto's hand.

"Fuck me," came the slow command.

Glancing down, Naruto noted that Sasuke had pressed a small tube of lubricant in his hand and he stared at the other in disbelief. He hadn't ever- not even in that one chance encounter with Neji had he ever done anything like that.

His breath hot, Naruto shook his head, even as Sasuke's fingers were working on opening the lubricant and he was pulling away a little. The fingers had left. had stopped teasing him, and he thought he might explode just from wanting this man.

He hated him for that, too.

Shaking his head slowly, he allowed the other man to pull the lubricant away from him, smearing it over Naruto's fingers.

"It'll feel like nothing you've ever felt. Haven't you ever heard the expression 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth'? Because this is your gift horse," Sasuke hummed, tugging Naruto's hand down to press that first finger lightly against his entrance, "just try it."

There was a moment of slight hesitation before Naruto's finger slide slowly inside of the other and his breath did catch at the tight feeling of that.

He'd been with women is his life. He'd enjoyed their company in many different ways, but he was sure that he'd never felt something like this. It was so tight and hot, and Sasuke was forcing himself further onto Naruto's finger as he pressed himself closer to the prep table, almost half laying on it.

"Y-yeah... that's it. See? It's not going to hurt you."

Naruto nodded slightly, but he couldn't speak, could barely breath as he licked his lips slowly and just stared at Sasuke.

His cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted as he pressed against the finger and Naruto felt that jolt of want again. That was what he'd been looking forward to, what he'd been thinking about those two nights he'd spent between shifts. What he'd thought about each night as he'd stroked himself over and over, searching for release. That was the face he'd wanted to see, and he moved to press a second finger inside of the other boy.

Sasuke let out a slight grunt at that, but pushed himself down on that finger as well, his cheeks flushing a little darker.

"Touch me, idiot," came the hot command and Naruto would have scowled or said something rude if it weren't for the fact that he was harder than he'd ever been in his life. He just needed to be inside of Sasuke, and he needed to come- ifuck/i he needed to come. Naruto's free hand wrapped around Sasuke's length and he stroked him slowly as he continued to prepare him.

A few minutes elapsed and the room was full of soft pants and groans (and the occasional squeak of protest from the prep table), and soon Sasuke was groaning louder and louder, pressing down more insistently against Naruto's fingers. Naruto thought that ought to be enough as he pulled his fingers out of the other, licking his lips.

"I sure hope you're ready," he whispered, taking the lubricant from the other and smearing it over his length as he stroked himself slowly.

Shaking his head slowly, Sasuke glared up at Naruto and flipped over, bending himself over the table and panting slightly. "Shut up and fuck me."

Making a slight face at the other, Naruto tossed the lubricant onto the floor (he found he didn't care if he had to make Sasuke clean that mess up after) and grabbed hold of the other's hips with one hand, slowly pressing himself inside.

Their groans mingled in the room and Naruto was blown away by the sheer hot tightness of it. He had to force himself to slide deeper and deeper inside of the other, though his body seemed to fight the intrusion.

Sasuke was shaking slightly beneath him and Naruto wasn't sure if it was because the other was hurting or if it was because he felt good. He couldn't bring himself to care too much about it, because he couldn't breathe with the pressure of it; he began to move, sliding halfway out of the other, his breath leaving him in a shuddering gasp.

Sasuke matched that gasp and Naruto shifted slightly, resting more of his weight on his other foot as he found a rhythm. His hands were easily gripping the other hard enough to leave bruises as he moved, but he actually found that thought more arousing and he moved harder and faster inside of the other.

The room was filled with soft gasps and the slapping of skin on skin (and occasionally the table would slip a little and Naruto would have to adjust his footing), and Naruto shifted his angle one last time when the other man let out a sharp of the hands clutching the table came down to stroke himself and Naruto let his own eyes slide closed as he thrust hard.

He was so close, and before he even realized what Sasuke's slow keening moans meant, he felt the most unbelievable tightening around his length; he noted that the other man must have found his own pleasure and so he moved faster and faster, desperate to finish. He shoved in hard one last time, holding himself deep inside of the other man as he came, a kind of satisfaction that he'd never known in his entire life crashing over him. He spilled hot inside of Sasuke before he fell, shaking, atop the other, his longer arms clutching at the messy table.

The lay there another moment before Naruto had the ability to form coherent syllables with his mouth.

"I still don't like you," he said slowly, his voice heavy with exhaustion.

There was silence and Sasuke shook his head. "I don't care."

More silence and then Naruto laughed slowly, the table rocking lightly as he did so.

"Why are you laughing, dumbass?" Sasuke asked, his voice a little offended.

"The video," he said simply, shaking his head.

"We just made a porn."


End file.
